A week full of pleasure
by lovergirl1011
Summary: Sakura's parents go away on a trip for a week so Sasuke stays over to keep her company...in more ways then one;   Sasusaku pairing and it is rated 'M' for lemon and language...ENJOY :D...Story is currently on hold
1. Virginity

Hey everyone! Okay so this is chapter one of my new story and I really hope you like it. As you read it the chapter will seem like my other story but I promise you that its not all the same and that in the chapters to come there will be different themes.  
This is a lemon so unless your mature enough, don't read XP  
I do not own Naruto in any shape or form :P

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Virginity

3:30 PM  
"God I thought school was never going to end." I sigh as I get up and out of my seat. School was tiring and boring. I didn't even get to be in the same class as my boyfriend making it even more of let down. But at least I still had Ino pig.

"Why are you in such a big hurry to get home?" Ino asks while standing up.

"Im meeting Sasuke at my house after this and I don't want to keep him waiting to long outside." I explain to her as we head for the door to the classroom.

"Meeting at your house? I thought your parents hate Sasuke?" she asks me.

"They do but they're on a trip for this next week so I have the house to myself" I say with a smile on my face. It was going to be awesome not having my parents home for an entire week.

"Really? Damn your lucky. I wish my parents would go away for a week", Ino pouted. "Wait then that means you and Sasuke will be home all alone today?"

"No, not just today, he will be staying with me until my parents get home from their trip", I smirk.

"Oh my god! You guys are going to fuck!" she says in a too loud of a voice.

"Shhh I don't want everyone to hear you", I cover her mouth with my hand to stop her from shouting again.

"So miss Sakura Haruno is finally going to lose her virginity" Ino gives me a look of amusement but only makes me turn red.

We don't say anything else until Ino and I reach the parking lot and say our goodbyes. I was still red from our conversation a few minutes ago. Yes I wanted to lose my virginity I mean I was 16 and most of the girls in my grade already lost theirs. Even Hinata Hyuga who is the shyest girl I've ever met already lost her virginity to her boyfriend. And now it was my turn.

As I turned the corner to my street I see Sasuke sitting on my front porch waiting for me. Sasuke had been my crush since I was little and now we were dating. Till this day it still felt sereal and to think I was about to lose my V card to him was even more unbelievable.

I was only a few feet away when Sasuke spotted me and stood up. "So are you sure its okay that I stay here for the next week? What if your parents come home early?" He asks as I step onto my front porch.

"They wont come home early because they finally get alone time so you know what they will be doing", I tell him with a smirk. Nothing bothers him more then hearing about two people in there forties having sex.

"I so didn't need to know that." Sasuke says with a disgusted look on his face.

"Haha, well should we go inside?" I pull out my keys and open the door.

Once inside, I throw my bag on the floor and head up to my room. I didn't want to waste anytime even though we had plenty. I had been looking forward to this day since I was in junior high and I was not going to delay it any further.

But as I was walking down the hall to my room, Sasuke grabs my arm and turns me around. When I was facing him his lips crashed onto mine. I loved the way he kissed me. It was warm and gentle but some how possessive.

As we part to catch our breath Sasuke picks me up bridle style and brings me to my room. Once inside he laid me on my bed and climbed on top of me.

"Sakura I've been waiting so long for this", he says as he unbuttons my shirt and kisses my neck.

"Ah" I moan as he bites into the skin on my neck. He finishes unbuttoning mine and his shirt and slowly trails kisses from my neck to my chest. At first he gives little pecks around my chest but soon after he reaches behind me to unclasp my bra. My bra is thrown to the floor and Sasuke just stairs down at my naked chest.

"Your nipples are already hard." Sasuke says as he touches my left nipple. "I wonder how they taste."

Sasuke leans down and takes my right nipple into his mouth while still rubbing the left.

"Ah Sasuke", I moan out as he sucks and flicks my nipple. He smirks at my moaning and starts to suck on it harder. "Oh god", I moan as I dig my fingers into his raven hair, pushing him closer to my breast.

Then without me noticing, he slips his hand under my skirt and rubs the outside of my underwear. I gasp at the feel of his hand.

"Sakura your underwear is soaked", he says with a smirk on his face.

"Of course I am and your the one to blame", I say giving him an identical smirk.

"Well then I'll just have to take care of it then,"Sasuke sits up pulls off the rest of his clothes and mine so we are both completely naked.

His hand once again slips between my legs. I gasp as he rubs my bundle of nerves. It felt so good and I was just about at my peak. But then suddenly Sasuke puts two fingers into my wet core. "Ah!" I moan as I orgasm.

"You came just from my fingers?" He asked as he pulled his fingers out and licked them. I was bright red and panting but I didn't care. I just wanted more.

"Sasuke please I want you inside of me", I plead spreading my legs further apart.

As I spread my legs open, Sasuke moves in between my legs. He positions his hot, throbbing member over my dripping core. "This might hurt a little but it wont last long".

I nodded my understanding and prepared myself for his entrance. I could feel his tip pressing against my opening and then he slowly pushed his way in. "Ah it hurts", I cry as a sharp pain shoots through my body. At this Sasuke stops moving and bends down to kiss my lips.

"I wont move so just relax. I'll give you time to adjust" and I was glad that he did. It hurt like hell but at the same time my breathing came faster and harder. I wanted to feel him more. So I arched my back so that he went even deeper into me. That's all Sasuke needed to know that I wanted him to continue.

"Ah ah", Sasuke thrust in and out of me. At first it was slow but after a few minutes, he thrust faster.

"Sakura your...so tight", he grunted as he thrust into my wet core, "I don't know if I can last much longer".

"I wont last..ah...much longer either", I say as I feel another orgasm coming. Sasuke pumps into me harder and fast.

"Ah Im cumming!". As I come, I can feel my walls tighten around Sasukes size. Then after one last thrust Sasuke's body tenses as his seed pours into me.

After he comes, Sasuke flips over onto his back and pulls me to him so that I rest my head on his chest. We lay there sweaty and breathless. As we lay there I just think ' Im no longer a virgin' and i was happy.

"That felt amazing", I say snuggling deeper into Sasuke's chest.

"Yeah it was", he said gently rubbing my head, "and we get to have more fun for the next week." Sasuke says looking over at me smirking.

"Yup we do." I answer as I tilt my head and kiss Sasuke. I couldn't wait to see what else we'll be doing in our time alone together.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

I really hope you liked it and I am sorry that it was like my other story but it will get better :)  
The next chapter will hopefully be up within a week if school doesn't kick my ass first-_-  
PLease R&R cause I would really love to hear what you thought of this first chapter :3


	2. The Morning After

**Sorry it took me so long to make this chapter. I had writers block and I was also at Disneyland for a week and I didn't have my computer with me. I will say right now though that the chapters may take some time depending on my classes and if my writers block continues but hopefully it wont. WARNING: there is LEMON so don't read if you are under 18 XP  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters in any form or way :p  
**

The Morning After

Sakura woke up do to the sun peeking through her window and into her face. She suddenly heard breathing other then hers and turned over on her side to face a sleeping Sasuke. He looked so calm and innocent and she loved it.  
In school, Sasuke always had up some kind of front. He never let anyone see the real him or let anyone catch him with his guard down. But he was different with Sakura. He showed many different expressions infront of her and at this moment his guard was completely down. Sasuke had told her once that he was comfortable enough around her to relax and be himself and Sakua was very happy at that statement.

Sakura began to smile as she thought to herself and at that instant Sasuke began to stir in his sleep.

"Good morning", Sakura said as Sasuke's eyes slowly opened revealing his charcoal orbs.

"Morning", Sasuke replied as he stretched out the stiffness in his body, "did you sleep good?"

"I slept great", Sakura said with a smile. "How about you?"

"I slept good too", he said smiling back at her.

Sasuke leaned in until his and Sakura's lips were touching. At first it was a loving good morning kiss but it soon turned more heated. Sasuke put his hand behind Sakura's head to bring their lips even closing then they were already. Sakura moaned slightly at this and soon felt Sasuke's tongue asking entrance into her mouth. She parted her lips and welcomed Sasuke's hungry tongue.

Sakura leaned closer into Sasuke's body wanting to feel his body on hers. That's when she noticed a hard bulge coming from his torso. Their lips parted as Sasuke felt Sakura pressed against his hard member.

"Your hard", Sakura said a little amazed that he was already up and alert.

"Its morning wood", Sasuke started to explain, " all guys get it."

"So you get like this every morning?" Sakura stared.

"Yeah but im mostly like this since I always think of you", he said looking at Sakura. Sakura looked up to meet Sasuke's gaze. She was blushing like crazy at what he confessed. They wasted no time after that.

First Sasuke kissed her once again on the lips but then made his way slowly down Sakura's jaw line then neck and right down to her chest until his mouth encased one of her erect nipples.

"Ah", Saukra gasped at the feeling off Sasuke's tongue on her bud.

Sasuke continued to assault her chest with kisses and flicks of the tongue. Sakura could already feel a stirring in the pit of her stomach and knew that it wouldn't be long before her first release.

After playing with her breast some more, Sasuke slipped his hand in between Sakura's thighs. She was already soaking wet and she felt hot. He began rubbing her bundle of nerves causing Sakura to moan.

"Sasuke...if you keep..ah..doing that...im going...ah...to cum", Sakura moaned in pleasure.

"Its okay to cum. I'll be making you cum again soon enough", he said with a smirk on his face.

Sasuke then slipped two fingers into her opening and began thrusting them in and out. But he only did this a few times before he felt her tense up and felt her come.

"Now its my turn", Sasuke said as he licked his two fingers before climbing in between Sakura's legs, "open your legs more.

And so Sakura did. She spread her legs wide enough so that Sasuke fit. Sakura was breathing heavy waiting for Sasuke to finally put himself in her. But Sasuke decided to tease her by rubbing himself against her instead.

"Sakura your so wet", Sasuke teased as he rubbed his member back and forth over Sakura's nerves.

"Ah.. Sasuke don't tease me. Please I want you so bad it hurts." Sakura couldn't wait any longer. She wanted him and she wanted him now.

So without any further hesitation, Sasuke positioned himself at Sakura's entrance and slid slowly into her.

"Ah Sasuke", Sakura moaned as he slowly pushed in and out of her.

"Your still so tight. It feels so good", Sasuke grunted in return.

It wasn't long before Sasuke picked up his pace. He was loving the feeling of her walls engulfing his dick and she loved the feeling of him filling her entire core.

AH Sasuke...it feels amazing AH", Sakura moaned out as she could feel her orgasm coming closer.

But just before either one could finish, Sasuke stopped and pulled himself out of Saukra. Before Saukra could whine though, Sasuke rolled over and pulled Sakura on top of him so that she was now straddling him.

"I want to finish this way", he said smirking up at his flushed and panting girlfriend.

"Okay", was all Sakura said before she sat up slowly to place Sasuke at her entrance then slowly sat back down.

"Uh." Sasuke grunted as Saukra took him all in. It was a new sensation to him and he was liking it. Plus the view wasn't to bad either.

After a second, Sakura began riding up and down on Sasuke's hard dick. The new position felt incredible and this way Sasuke was even deeper inside her core.

"Sasuke im cumming." Sakura couldn't hold it in anymore. She started going up and down harder and fast as she felt herself tensing.

"Im cumming" Sasuke grunted and put his hands on Sakura's waist and pulled her down harder onto his throbbing penis as his hot seed burst out and into Sakura's center.

"Ah", Sakura moaned as her own orgasm came. She then laid her head on Sasuke's chest waiting for the high to ware off.

" I like that new position", Sakura said lifting her head enough that she could look Sasuke in the face.

"I liked it too. Especially the view", Sasuke replied back with a smirk causing Sakura to blush.

They continued to lay like that until they decided to finally get up and make something for breakfast. And again Sakura caught herself thinking about what the rest of their vacation will have them trying and doing.

**I hoped you liked it and keep watching for the next chapters :)**

**PLEASE R&R!  
**


	3. To my readers

Hey! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read my story and has reviewed :)

Sadly I will not be updating anytime soon for I will be at my dads for the summer and I dont get much time to myself. So I will be putting this story on hold until I get back but I am going to try and get some oneshots out if possible.

Again, thank you to everyone who has read my stories and a big thanks to you who review XP

LOVE YOU 333


End file.
